Kirkwall Rogues
by Eli N Maru
Summary: The Kirkwall Rogues sing all your favorite songsat the Hanged man. Be sure to stop in for a drink and some golden oldies.
1. Fun Fun Fun

_**Fun Fun Fun**_

Hawke grinned at Bethany. The Rogue absolutely loved teasing her younger sister. Since the Hanged man was having an open mic night, she decided that tonight she was going to do just that. Getting Varric and Isabela to hold this little festivity was something they all agreed would be profitable, and fun. So tonight there was a little stage in the center of the tavern. Hawke got up on it and asked for everyone's attention before Isabela and Varric got to their stations; Isabela with a guitar-more of a lute- and Varric on drums... Well a drum.

Bethany buried her face in her arms on the table, hoping tonight would soon be over. Merrill watched with an excited school girl sort of look. Aveline was sympathetic towards Bethany, but couldn't help a small smirk. As for Anders and Fenris; the mage was downing a fifth glass of the house special whereas the Elf tried to keep his dancing in public to a minimum.

Hawke blew her little sister a kiss before nodding to her fellow Rogues to begin playing. Hawke took center stage and began to sing.

"Well she's got her Daddy's horse and she rode to a nearby tavern. Seems she forgot all about the Chantry like she told her old man now. And with the coin in her purse she goes just as fast as she can now. And she'll have fun fun fun 'til her daddy takes Sapphire away. "

Isabela and Varric join in as they keep the beat of the song.

("And she'll have fun fun fun, 'til her Daddy takes Sapphire away.")

As Isabela strums her guitar she flirts with a few nearby patrons. A few of the girls in the crowd blush as Hawke jumps down from the stage and walks over to the table her companions are at. Taking Bethany by the hand she pulls her to her feet as she begins to sing again.

"Well the girls can't stand her cause she looks and rides like Andraste. "

("You ride like Andraste, you ride like Andraste.")

"She makes Sister Leliana look like the Chasind men now."

("You look like Andraste, you look like Andraste.")

"A lotta Templars try to catch her but she leads them on a wild goose chase now."

("You ride like Andraste, you ride like Andraste.)

"And she'll have fun fun fun 'til her Daddy takes Sapphire away."

Hawke pulled Bethany through the crowds and onto the stage as Isabela did a solo. The Rivaini flirted and strummed at her guitar, making most of the patrons gush at the sight. Hawke tried to get Bethany to dance with her. The young mage gave in and smiled at her sister, letting her sister lead her through a short dance before breaking away to finish the song.

"Well you knew all a long that your dad was gettin wise to you now."

("You shouldn't have lied now, you shouldn't have lied.")

"And since he stabled your horse you think your fun is all through now."

("You shouldn't have lied now, you shouldn't have lied.")

"But come along with me, 'cause we gotta lot of things to do now.

("You shouldn't have lied now, you shouldn't have lied.")

"And we'll have fun fun fun now that Daddy took Sapphire away. We'll have fun fun fun now that Daddy took Sapphire away."

Once the song ended Isabela and Varric accepted some drinks from a few fan girls. Hawke and Bethany walked over to the table where the rest of their companions were. Bethany laughed as they sat down. Hawke smiled at her little sister.

"Did you really do all this so I'd have a good time?"  
"Of course, my darling little sister. Your happiness in very important to me. Oh, Isabela's waving me over, I'll be right back."

Hawke got up and walked over to where her fellow Rogues were. Isabela introduced her to a fan. The girl blushed and complimented Hawke's voice. Hawke grinned before the girl asked if she could go on a date with Hawke. Everyone looked to a surprised Hawke. She laughed it off before pointing over at Bethany.

"Sorry, but she already has my heart."

Bethany heard her sister and blushed. Isabela and Varric laughed as Hawke apologized again. The three Rogues joined their friends at their table. Isabela couldn't keep quiet on how Hawke had turned the girl down.

"Sweetness, why did you lie to the girl?"

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. I thought it was Merrill and I who held your heart."

Hawke nearly spit out her drink at that. She blushed remembering what had transpired a few drunken nights ago. Merrill went red all the way to the tips of her ears. Isabela laughed.

"Next open mic night. I want us to do a real crowd pleaser. One that'll be sure to get us all laid."

"I got just the thing."

Isabela and Hawke looked to Varric, who just grinned.


	2. California Girls

_**California Girls**_

Hawke was sitting with Varric and Isabela in the Hanged Man getting ready for the second open mic night. Varric had picked the song they were going to preform tonight. Hawke looked over at the table where the rest of their companions sat at. She excused herself for a moment and walked over to sit next to Bethany and Merrill. The Elven mage smiled at the Rogue. Bethany offered her sister the glass of ale she was sipping at. Hawke thanked her and took a swig before kissing her sister on the cheek. She turned to Merrill and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. The Elven mage blushed as Hawke left them.

She met her fellow Rogues on stage. Isabela had a wide grin on her face. Hawke offered her the same look as they turned to the crowd that had already gathered in front of them. Varric started the beat with Isabela as Hawke sang.

"Well Llomerryn girls are hip. I really dig those styles they wear. And The Orlesian girls with the way they talk they knock me out when I'm down there. The Ferelden farmer's daughters really make you feel alright. And the Antivan girls with the way they kiss. They keep their boyfriends warm at night. I wish they all could be Kirkwall."

("I wish they all could be Kirkwall.")

"I wish they all could be Kirkwall girls."

("I wish they all could be Kirkwall girls.")

Hawke and Isabela played to the crowd. The Rivani fell to her knees as she strummed at her guitar, making quite the show for the onlookers. Not on to be outdone, Hawke leaned over and pulled the nearest girl in the crowd into a quick kiss. The girl nearly fainted, her friends all gushed and asked Hawke to kiss them. The Rogue simply smiled at them before standing up to grin to Isabela before continuing to sing.

"Kirkwall has the sunshine and the girls all get so tan. I dig an Orlesian bikini on the wounded coast, dolls by the gallows or even in lowtown. I've been all around this great big world and I've seen all kind of girls. Yeah, but I couldn't wait to get back to the Hanged man. Back to the cutest girls in the world. I wish they all could be Kirkwall."

("I wish they all could be Kirkwall.")

"I wish they all could be Kirkwall girls."

("I wish they all could be Kirkwall girls.")

"I wish they all could be Kirkwall."

(Girls, girls , girls. Yeah I dig the..."

As the song ended the girls that were in the crowd all cheered for the three Rogues. Hawke ran her hand through her short and shaggy white hair as she flipped it out of her face. Isabela set her guitar by Varric's drum as the three Rogues got off the stage. They joined a few of the fan girls at a table and shared some drinks.

Bethany and Merrill looked over at Hawke. She noticed and smiled at them. Bethany reassured the Elf that Hawke wouldn't do anything to stupid and foolish. Aveline, Anders and Fenris laughed. The guard captain looked at Bethany,.

"This is Hawke we're talking about. When doesn't she do something stupid and foolish?"

Bethany glared at Aveline. She turned back to Merrill who looked a bit perplexed. Giggling to herself. Bethany decided to keep the Elf's mind off of her sister.

Hawke had agreed when Isabela offered to have a private party in her bed room with a few of the fan girls. It wasn't her brightest of moments, but she wasn't exactly sober last night. Gathering her clothes she left Isabela a note saying "We need to discuss when the next open mic night will be. Let me know. -Hawke"


End file.
